


Anchor

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After talking to his new pack about anchors, Derek needed to go and see his.





	Anchor

Derek had lied to his new wolves when telling them about his anchor, but he couldn’t risk any of them finding out about his relationship with Stiles. In the past, he had used his anger as a way to hold onto his humanity, but since he’d met the hyperactive teenager, Derek had been unable to get Stiles off his mind. It was all out in the open between Derek and Stiles now. After the full moon, Derek snuck over to the Stilinski house, knowing that John wouldn’t be there due to things being crazy down at the station. When Derek climbed in through Stiles’s bedroom window, he couldn’t find his hyperactive lover anywhere. Derek used his werewolf hearing and realised that the shower was running, so that must be where Stiles was. Well, this was too good to resist. Derek took off all of his clothes and left them in a pile on Stiles’s bedroom floor before wandering down to the bathroom. He didn’t knock on the door as Stiles wouldn’t hear him due to the running water. Now that he was stood inside the bathroom, he could see the faint outline of his boyfriend through the shower curtain. Derek carefully pulled the curtain aside and climbed into the bath, wrapping his arms around Stiles’s waist. Since Derek did stuff like this all the time, Stiles knew exactly who it was and leant his head back against the wolf’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Derek had an obsession with his love’s neck, especially when it was presented to him like this. “Hi.” Stiles whispered. Derek didn’t reply, choosing to mouth at Stiles’s neck instead. It started off gently but Derek soon felt the urge to bite, mark and claim Stiles as his. “Derek, we’re not having sex in the shower. Not after last time.” Stiles insisted.

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” Derek asked as he continued to mouth at Stiles’s neck, causing the teenager to melt, needing Derek to keep holding him upright.

“My dad nearly found out! Do you want him to know?” Stiles pointed out, allowing his common sense to have some input.

“No…”

“Well then, I need to finish showering.” Stiles said. Derek sighed. He didn’t want to stop but since the Sheriff had found the lube last time and spent ages interrogating Stiles about being in a secret relationship, Stiles insisted that they could only have sex in his bedroom, that way, their supplies could easily be hidden from prying eyes. Derek decided to stay in the bathroom with Stiles, pouring body wash onto his hands and ensuring that it covered his boyfriend’s back. 

“I don’t see why you need to finish showering, you’re only going to need another one.” Derek stated when Stiles stepped back under the spray to clean himself off. Stiles turned the spray off once all the soap bubbles had gone.

“That’s a fair point.” Stiles observed. The couple stepped out of the shower and dried off, it didn’t take long and before he knew it, Derek had wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist and lifted him up. “Derek!” Stiles laughed as the wolf brought their mouths together for a heated kiss. Their mouths moved together perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. Stiles could spend all day kissing his boyfriend, but he also wanted things to get a lot more heated and intimate. Derek carried Stiles down the hall and into the teenagers bedroom so that things could progress.

Derek carefully placed Stiles in the centre of the bed and broke the kiss, choosing to make his way down Stiles’s body. “Derek, I don’t know when my dad’s going to be home so can we please skip the foreplay?” Stiles asked, not wanting to get caught. Derek pulled away from where he was now nipping and biting at Stiles’s neck and reached into the bedside table to grab the lube.

“At the very least, I need to prepare you.” Derek replied.

“I’ve already done it.” Stiles admitted.

“I’m still going to make sure you’re adequately prepared. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Derek insisted. Stiles smiled at his wolf and pressed a kiss to Derek’s hair, as that was the only part he could reach. It made Stiles feel really important that Derek always made everything about him a priority. Derek moved back up the bed so that he was laying side by side with Stiles and encouraged the teenager to curl into his side. With Stiles curled into his side, Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles’s waist and coated the other in lube before moving it between Stiles’s cheeks. Derek then joined their lips in a heated kiss as he slid in the first finger all the way to his knuckle. Stiles groaned into the wolf’s mouth, trying not to make too much noise, even though it wouldn’t matter if he did since no one else was home. Derek took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Stiles’s mouth whilst the teen was occupied with the feeling of Derek’s finger inside him. When Stiles started to actively participate in the kiss again, Derek knew that his boyfriend had gotten used to the intrusion of one finger so he lubed up the second one and gently pressed the tips of both fingers inside his young love. They went in without any issue. Since Stiles had already prepared himself, Derek was almost certain that this would happen. Stiles started writing around on Derek’s fingers, eager for the wolf to remove his fingers and fill Stiles with his cock instead. “One more finger, baby. Think you can take it?” Derek teased, allowing Stiles the opportunity to breathe easily.

“I’d prefer your cock.” Stiles panted, grinding against his boyfriend. Instead of rising to the bait, Derek pulled out both of his fingers, much to Stiles’s dismay, before slicking them up with even more lube and pushing the two back in before pressing the third one in alongside the others. Stiles gasped at the intrusion as Derek’s fingers were much thicker than his own and were able to stretch him much further. This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, but Derek always took his time and prepared Stiles like this, wanting him on edge as much as possible before actually entering him. Now, with all three fingers inside him, Stiles was crying in both relief and frustration - he loved that Derek was filling him, but he was also wishing that it was his cock not his fingers. Derek knew that if he didn’t move his fingers soon, then Stiles was going to start complaining, so Derek moved his fingers. “Derek!” Stiles screamed when the tips of his wolf’s finger nudged his prostate. Whenever his prostate was touch, Stiles always melted so Derek took this as the perfect opportunity to slip out his fingers and replace them with his cock. Stiles was too busy seeing stars to notice that Derek had removed his fingers, but the teenager definitely noticed when Derek started to enter him properly. Stiles spread his legs even further than he already had, wrapping his legs around Derek to draw his lover in. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles’s again. It was really more of them breathing into each other’s mouths as Derek thrust in and out. Derek adjusted the angle of his thrusts so that he was now hitting Stiles’s prostate on every thrust. The teenager pulled a pillow over his mouth so that he didn’t scream too loudly. If anyone heard screaming coming from the Sheriff’s house, it would be bad. People probably wouldn’t realise that Stiles was screaming in delight, at how much pleasure he was feeling and would call the Sheriff’s station. The last way Stiles needed anyone to find out about his relationship with Derek was like that. With Derek continually hitting his prostate, Stiles found himself reaching his orgasm much too quickly for his liking. “Der, I’m gonna cum.” Stiles whined, not wanting it to be over so soon.

“It’s okay, baby. Cum for me.” Derek smiled, gently kissing Stiles as the teenagers orgasm crashed over him. Stiles moaned loudly, his channel clenching tightly around Derek, tearing the wolf’s orgasm from him. Stiles whined gently as he felt Derek’s seed paint his insides. Derek gently pulled out of Stiles and lay panting next to his boyfriend. “I love you.” Derek whispered.

“I love you, too.” Stiles smiled.

When they’d both caught their breaths enough, Derek stood up and stretched before picking up Stiles and carrying him through to the bathroom so they could shower again. When Stiles got into the shower, Derek dashed back to the bedroom and changed the sheets and opened the window to air out the room as it smelt of sweat and sex. Derek went back to the bathroom and joined Stiles in the shower, grabbing the cloth and using it to carefully clean Stiles as there was cum dripping out of him. Stiles grabbed the body wash and handed it to Derek, still feeling pretty boneless, as he usually did after they’d had sex. Once they’d finished cleaning themselves, Derek got out of the shower and grabbed 2 towels, taking one for himself and holding the other out to Stiles. They dried in silence, knowing that Derek was going to have to leave soon, not ready to say goodbye. They never were. Back in the bedroom, Stiles put on some pyjamas as Derek put his clothes back on. “I’ll see you soon.” Derek assured. “Although I have got 3 new wolves to train.”

“Okay.” Stiles accepted, knowing that Derek had a lot to do with being the new Alpha. The couple exchanged another kiss before Derek climbed out of the window and it was as though he’d never been there in the first place.


End file.
